Past Present & Future Moments In Gillian's Pandora
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: Precious moments can be defined in charms given by a loved one.  My first Lie To Me fic... Reviews muchly appreciated!  D


**Past, Present and Future Moment's In Gillian's Pandora**

"Come on dad!" Emily said, pulling her father along behind her into yet another jewellery store.

Cal simply rolled him eyes at his daughter. Well, it was his fault, he had asked her what he should get Gillian for Christmas and that's when Emily's face lit up and she had said 'I know exactly what you should get for her!'.

This was the second jewellery store that they had come into and when he heard Emily's triumphant 'yes' he knew she had found what they were looking for. A Pandora bracelet.

~CG~CG~CG~

He looked at the display case, he had never seen so many beads before!

"Dad," Emily said, beckoning him over.

Striding over to her, hands in his pockets, her looked down at the display case. "Yeah?"

Emily pointed to a single bead in the case, it was a gold heart lock with a key chained to it; and he instantly knew what Emily was thinking.

"You have to get this one, because Gil has your heart, key and all." Emily said, motioning to the sales woman to add it to the bracelet. So far there were a few beads on there of different shapes, sizes and designs.

"Oi! Luv, how many different things are you putting on there?" He asked, looking at the quarter filled bracelet.

"Dad, I know how you feel about Gil, I'm putting all those moments on there. Now, choose out some, I can't do this all myself!" Emily laughed.

Cal looked at all the beads, and pointed out a few to the sales woman who took them out and added them to the bracelet in the order he said.

Emily looked at one of the charms that Cal had chosen out, a confused look on her face.

"That reminds me of our first dance together." He said, remembering that night, how her body had melded into his own; her soft breast pressed into his chest; her small, warm and delicate hand in his own; his arm wrapped around her, his hand on the small of her back. "She had a little bag just like that that night, matched her dress."

Emily couldn't help but grin at the soft smile on his face as he reminisced.

Cal spied a few glass pink beads and remembered what she had said the day her divorce was finalised 'It makes me happy' she had said.

"OH! That one!" Emily said, excited, pointing at a little silver and gold cup cake. "For Gil's sweet tooth!" They said in unison as the sales woman added it to the growing bracelet.

"Ok dad, one more…" Emily said, looking over to Cal who was intensely studying the various charms and beads in the display.

Cal pointed to the final charm and asked the sales woman to put it in the centre next to the heart lock.

"Oh my god… dad?" Emily said, excited, her brain forming all the links as to why he had chose this particular charm.

"What?" He had replied, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"You've asked Gillian to marry you?" She squealed.

Cal laughed as he pulled a small blue velvet ring box out of his pocket and handing it to Emily. Emily opened the box carefully, her face expressing her approval of his selection.

"I think Gil will love it dad." She said, grinning, wrapping an arm around him as she handed back the now closed box.

"I know she'll love it, darlin'" Cal replied, grinning as the sales woman packaged and bagged their purchase.

~CG~CG~CG~

Cal walked up behind Gillian; who walked down the hall of the Lightman Group, her arms stacked with files; and wrapped an arm around her waist, planting a kiss to her cheek.

"Hello darling." He said quietly, taking the files from her arms.

"Hi." She replied, grinning when he took the files from her tired arms. "Thank you, Cal."

They made their way towards Gillian's office, chatting and laughing as they went.

Cal deposited the files on her desk and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her along behind him and down onto the couch where she landed in his lap, giggling.

Pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, he pulled out the Pandora box which he had stashed behind one of the white sofa cushions.

Breaking the kiss, Gillian smiled at him as her attention caught his hand that brought the black velvet box around and in front of her.

"Is that for me?" She asked, her voice an octave higher as she beamed at him.

"Yep," he said, pressing a loving kiss to her lips. "Happy birthday, luv."

Gillian grinned as she pulled the red ribbon from around the box and lifted the lid.

A little gasp fell from her lips as she fingered the tiny charms on the bracelet. Cal lifted the bracelet from the box as Gillian sat the box, forgotten, beside her on the sofa as he unclasped the bracelet and fastened it around her wrist. Resting her hand over the side on his fingers he proceeded to tell her the meaning behind each charm.

"This one," he said, pointing at a pink glass bead. "Is for your love of pink." She grinned as he continued. "And this one, is for your sweet tooth." They both laughed as he gestured towards the cup cake. "This is because you are my diamond ying to my yen." This had her beaming. "And this one," he said, brushing a finger over the dangling stiletto. "Is one that Emily chose out for your sense of style and I have to agree with her luv, you look gorgeous." A blush crawled up her chest to her cheeks at his statement. Cal couldn't help but grin at her as he continued. "_Darnce Ginger?_" He said running a finger over the tiny gold and silver clutch, grinning at her as she replied. "But there's no music." She laughed as she said this, remembering when she said that last.

Gillian rested the tiny five petal dangling flower on her finger tip. "Let me guess, Emily?"

Cal grinned, nodding. "Yep, she said that you reminded her of a flower, beautiful on the inside and beautiful on the out." He gently said, caressing the top of her hand with his thumb.

He gently picked up the tiny key attached to the heart lock charm. "You have the key to my heart." He said, gently, caressing her cheek with his free hand.

Gillian's heart skipped a beat when he came to the final charm. It was a wedding ring bearer pillow with a tiny gold wedding ring and tiny diamond engagement ring atop. "And this one," he said tenderly, reaching into his pocket for the ring box he knew was there. "Is because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." At this, Gillian had tears leaking down her rosy cheeks as Cal opened the box. Inside rested a silver engagement ring, a diamond surrounded by tinier ones on either side of it rested atop the wedding band. He didn't need words to ask her the question because he could see the answer written on her face but he still asked, needing to say the words to her.

"Gillian, marry me."

She threw her arms around him in a crushing hug as she laughed through the cascade of tears that leaked down her cheeks.

"Yes, I'll marry you Cal!" She laughed through her tears as he slipped the band onto her ring finger, kissing her passionately.

~CG~CG~CG~

Looking down to where Gillian's head rested in his lap, her eyes closed and her facial muscles relaxed, he smiled as his eyes unconsciously fell to the Pandora bracelet on her right wrist. A few charms had been added to it including a babies pacifier and a tiny diamond studded 9. 9 for the nine years that they had known each other. There was also a single gold band. He had given it to her on their wedding day. He chuckled at the memory.

_She looked simply gorgeous in the two piece ivory wedding gown he mused as he came up behind her, she didn't even see him approach in the mirror in front of her as he placed a series of butterfly kisses to her neck. She had jumped at the sudden contact and giggled as he rested his hands on her hips, looking at her reflection in the mirror._

"_Its bad luck to see the bride on the day of the wedding you know." She had said, giggling as he murmured something she couldn't understand into her neck._

"_No, seriously Cal." She said, seriously as he pulled back._

"_I came by to give you this." He said, delving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a small gold band charm._

_Gillian beamed at him as he undid her bracelet and added the charm to it before refastening it around her wrist._

He never thought he would ever be this happy again, that was until Gillian came along and changed his life.

_~CG~ end ~CG~_


End file.
